


我们真的结婚了 07

by summersun1994



Series: 我们真的结婚了 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersun1994/pseuds/summersun1994
Summary: 新年快乐各位





	我们真的结婚了 07

07

朱一龙把饭菜从保鲜盒里移到陶瓷的碗里，然后塞进微波炉里。白宇这会儿恢复过来了，不气也不恼了，从冰箱里又拿出一个保鲜盒。

“虎皮青椒，小向装了一大盒。”  
朱一龙看了一眼，点点头“嗯”了一声。  
白宇斜眼看他，半晌啧了一声，望向别处。  
“其实她没想给这个，觉得不是啥大菜，我说你爱吃她才多做了一些。”  
朱一龙反应了三秒，抿着嘴笑起来，鼻子都皱起来了。  
白宇皱着眉头佯怒道：“你笑啥，你笑啥，天天笑得我心肝儿颤。”  
他越说朱一龙就越笑得欢，最后笑出了经典的“盒盒盒”的声音。白宇给他笑得没脾气了，叹了口气去热别的菜。  
朱一龙笑够了才晃到白宇身后，伸手戳了戳他后颈光滑的皮肤。  
“白宇。”  
“有事说事，没事你闭嘴。”  
“没事。”朱一龙圈住白宇精瘦的腰，下巴搭在白宇肩膀上，呼出的气儿全喘在白宇耳朵和脖子里了，“就是觉得，有时候你真的好可爱。”  
白宇半天没吭声，最后忍无可忍地挣脱，转过身来两只手扯着自己发烫的耳朵，气急败坏道：“你你你你你你简直了！哎哟喂，什么龙哥安静老实，什么温润如玉，你粉丝太好骗了！你简直就是个撩精！撩精！”  
朱一龙给他喊懵了，望着白宇，心说这么大个人了怎么这么可爱？

 

两人风卷残云地一顿猛吃，各自塞了两碗大白米饭，吃得瓜滚肚圆。九点过朱一龙催促着白宇去洗澡，白宇哼哼唧唧地瘫着不想动，朱一龙拉着他脱衣服，白宇一边躺尸一边有气无力地指责朱一龙耍流氓。  
浴缸里水早就放好了，浴室的暖气也足足的，白宇被剥干净以后就跳梭梭地去了浴室，还反过头来催朱一龙快点。朱一龙一边应着一边把睡衣翻出来放在床上，白宇甩在枕头上的手机蓦地震了一下，绿色的小图标跃上屏幕。

李梦梦：谢谢啦！

朱一龙眨巴眨巴眼睛，两脚蹬了身上的长裤，进浴室去了。  
白宇站在蓬头下淋的满脑袋水，看朱一龙进来了正要招呼他过来冲冲，后者上来就给他摁墙上，然后热乎乎的嘴唇就覆了上来。  
“唔……”白宇被亲得有点懵，“你咋了？”  
朱一龙瞪着那双要命的眼睛，一错不错地锁着白宇。  
“你想不想我？”  
白宇：“？？？？我想你啥？”  
朱一龙眼睛骨碌碌转了一圈，又眨了眨，白宇就觉得心脏停跳了一秒。  
“我们十几个小时没见了。”  
“？？？？”  
白宇震惊了，朱一龙要化身嗲精，夭寿了天爷啊。  
“哥哥我睡一觉都不止十几个小时。”  
朱一龙蹙着眉头：“你想不想我？”  
白宇噗嗤一声笑出来，寻思着这人怎么能说我可爱呢？  
“想，特别想，一日不见如隔三秋。”  
朱一龙开心了，眉头也不皱了，嘴巴也不抿着了，眼睛也笑弯了。

然后又继续接吻了。从眉毛到眼睛，溜到鼻子，停在玫瑰色的嘴唇上。吸一下，舔一下，轻咬着下唇舌头就钻进去了。  
“你以前，”朱一龙撩起眼皮看白宇，“是不是说，接吻能接二十分钟？”  
白宇愁死了，今天的朱一龙是假的朱一龙。  
“那都哪年哪月的事儿了？”白宇的手从朱一龙腰上环过去，勾着对方的肩膀。  
朱一龙不放过他：“和谁亲二十分钟？”  
“……你还亲不亲了，不亲我泡澡去了。”  
朱一龙手往下一滑，来了个教科书式的壁咚。  
“再给你三秒中，坦白从宽。”  
白宇气不过：“不是，什么我就坦白从宽了？我亲那会儿还不认识你呢，你讲不讲道理？”  
朱一龙不说话，只是盯着白宇，白宇从他眼里读出了“讲个锤子的道理”这个意思。  
“……就，那谁呗。”  
朱一龙眯了眯眼睛：“谁？”  
白宇怒了，委屈了，翻旧账也不是这么个翻法，他嗷一嗓子嚎出来：“前女友！李梦梦！谈了好几年那个！咋！”  
朱一龙挑着眉毛，半晌又点点头，凑过去吻住白宇。  
“那我争取打破一下记录。”  
白宇气得笑了，一边骂他神经病一边被吻得气息不稳。

后来也没打破记录，朱一龙太犯规了，吻着吻着手就朝屁股去了，揉着揉着手指头就进去了，一手圈圈圆圆绕来按去的，一手握着白宇半硬的阴茎轻拢慢捻抹复挑，没几分钟白宇就呻吟着摇晃腰杆。朱一龙好笑地看着白宇发骚，又亲昵地吮了下他的唇珠，然后猛地把白宇翻过身去抵着瓷砖。白宇勃起的肉棒冷不丁杵在冰冷的瓷砖上，再有暖气和湿热的水蒸气，还是冰得他“嘶”一声。  
“哎哟，哥哥，凉！”  
朱一龙笑了一声，没理他。带好套子随意撸了两下，抵着白宇半张的穴口竹节寸进。白宇一下就没声了，过了几秒才抖着声音问：“全进来了吗？”  
朱一龙只觉得白宇的屁股里面又软又热，圈得他气息不稳，闷闷回了一个“嗯”。白宇一手横在墙壁上，额头抵着手臂，慢慢地调整呼吸，感觉适应以后又骚兮兮背过手去摸朱一龙的双球，手指摸到连结处又嘟囔一声：“吃啥长的啊……”  
朱一龙胸膛贴着他后背，笑着在他后肩上印一下一个吻，又摸了摸他有些耷拉的肉棒，最后亲在白宇耳背上。  
“撑好，别摔了。”

朱一龙深入浅出地操白宇，又快又准，白宇一手按在朱一龙的屁股上，一手抵着额头握成拳，爽得闭上眼睛。  
“啊、啊啊啊……哥哥慢一点……”  
朱一龙一手按在白宇左肩上，一手捏着他的胯，听话地放慢了速度。他以磨人的速度慢慢抽出，露出一大半发红的肉棒，又猛地操进去，正好顶在白宇的前列腺，白宇急促地啊了一声，前面吐出一点白液。

朱一龙在和白宇好上以前实战经验不多，但是和白宇好上以后，暗地里还是抓耳挠腮着急了一番，两个人都没跟男人做过，咋办？

那当然是，学习。

俗话说勤能补拙，何况朱一龙脑瓜可不拙，机灵着呢，百度一圈下来，理论还是积累不少，什么九浅一深右三左三，摆若鳗行进若蛭步，他在自己手上试了个遍，手爽不爽他不知道，反正后来白宇爽得不行，抱着他不撒手。  
这会儿白宇的呻吟里藏着黏腻，还带来一点哭腔，一只手抓着朱一龙的手，不让他动。

朱一龙笑着亲他的耳朵：“不做了？”  
白宇没搭腔，推了推朱一龙示意他退出去，然后勾着他亲亲舔舔地进了浴缸。白宇把朱一龙按在身下，抬起腿跨坐在他胯间。

朱一龙看着白宇吸吸鼻子，两只白生生的手握住两人的肉棒，喘着气套弄，复而一只手又钻到下面抚摩一双肉球，朱一龙舒服地发出一声喟叹。

白宇勾着嘴巴笑笑。  
“有些人……啊……今天特别亢奋是不是，比平常都要硬，想操死谁？”  
朱一龙喉结上下滑动，白宇的手劲儿正好，舒服得不得了。  
“正常硬。”  
白宇笑出声来，一边瞪朱一龙，一边一只手撑着朱一龙的肩膀，另一只手背后面去，扶着对方火热的阴茎，在股缝里滑动两下，慢慢坐了下去。

白宇随着身体下沉呻吟着，最后坐到底的时候，朱一龙爽得抓住浴缸边缘，发出一声沉闷的粗喘。  
白宇得意地埋下头凑近朱一龙。  
“我当有些人多淡定呢。”  
朱一龙也不答话，只是双手揉捏白宇的屁股，被水蒸气蒸得粉红，又湿又软。  
白宇一手撑着朱一龙的肩，一手扶着他的大腿，得趣地摆腰起伏，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地一通撒娇，朱一龙只是深深地盯着他，在他坐下地时候用力往上顶，白宇眼里泛起生理泪水。

“哥哥别顶了，快点儿吧……受不了了……”  
朱一龙稍稍直起身来，揽过白宇的脑袋和他亲嘴，两人都气息不稳，白宇眼睛红红的，嘴巴噙着朱一龙的舌尖缠绵。  
朱一龙按着白宇，高频快速地鞑伐，白宇粉嫩的屁股蛋通红，浴室里啪啪啪的声音让人脸红，白宇将脸埋进朱一龙肩颈里，浑身绷紧，朱一龙知道他要到了，轻轻捏捏白宇的后颈，像安抚一只发情的猫儿。  
“嗯啊……啊——”  
白宇射了，而且射得很爽，腰部以下都是麻，快感如浪潮一般翻涌上来。朱一龙等白宇回过神来，亲昵的吻了一下他的鼻子，然后慢慢拔出来，坐到浴缸宽阔的台边上，扯掉了套子。  
白宇心神领会，像没骨头的猫一样靠过来，嘴巴张大，将紫红的阴茎慢慢含进去，朱一龙扶着他的后颈，轻声道：“张大一点。”  
白宇听话地放低肩背，张大下颌，给朱一龙深喉。朱一龙本来也快到了，龟头抵着白宇的上颚，滑进湿热的喉腔，白宇配合收缩两颊，感觉朱一龙的肉棒微微跳动，他撩起眼皮看上去，朱一龙咬紧牙关，粗喘着，轻轻往后退了一点，白宇体贴地松开，朱一龙退出来，白宇手覆上去，舌头舔在马眼上，快速地给他打手枪。  
朱一龙发生一声短促地呻吟，臀上肌肉一紧，射了白宇一嘴一脸。

等终于洗完澡的时候，都快十一点了。  
白宇吹完头发出来，看着朱一龙坐在床上一边划手机一边啃指甲。  
“又啃！别啃了，都说你是圆手了。”  
朱一龙听话地放下手，冲他笑。  
白宇从行李里翻出来指甲刀，坐到床上，拉过朱一龙的手，开始给他剪指甲。  
“什么毛病，多大个人了，还啃指甲。”  
白宇低垂着眼睫，小心地沿着指甲沿儿剪过去。  
朱一龙盯着他的发旋，闷声问道：“李梦梦谢你啥啊？”  
白宇一愣，脑袋里七转八绕了几个弯，回过神来，一脚踹在朱一龙小腿上，朱一龙“哎呦”一声，讨好地捏住他的脚心。  
“我说你今晚发什么疯！还、还那么搞我！吓吃什么焖锅醋。”  
朱一龙望着他笑，又把手递给他继续剪。  
“她之前看到个本子，很想演，但人家压根就考虑过她，她让我帮忙忙搭搭桥，我就转介绍了一下。”白宇一边剪，一边小心地把落下来的指甲扔进垃圾桶里。  
朱一龙闷了一会儿，又说：“你自己没本子拍那会儿怎么没看你这么活泛，这会儿帮别人还这么积极。”  
白宇抬起头来，似笑非笑地盯着朱一龙。  
“对嘛，是帮别人嘛，我不是有你嘛，我就不操心自己了，我有龙哥罩。”朱一龙听了没出声，只是嘴边的笑压也压不住。  
“哎龙哥，我觉得你，才是真的好可爱。”白宇吹吹他圆乎乎的手指头，“吃醋也可爱，多吃醋，哈哈哈哈。”  
朱一龙看着剪得整齐圆滑的指头，和白宇亮晶晶的眼睛，笑起来。  
“白宇。”  
“啥？”  
“我觉得，你肯定是爱死我了。”  
白宇楞了三秒，心说撩精可越来越会了，然后热意爬上脸颊，耳朵也红起来。  
“你才知道啊。早跟你说了我可稀罕你了。”  
朱一龙笑出声来，扑过去把白宇压进被子里，使劲儿在他脑袋顶亲了一口，又在他眼睛上亲一下，最后在嘴巴上大大地MUA了一口。  
“太巧了，我也可稀罕你了。”  
两人一脑袋头毛都乱七八糟地支楞着，最后冲着对方笑得见牙不见眼的。  
TBC


End file.
